everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the early basic educational learning video series of Random House Home Video which being released on six videocassettes/VHSs, six DVDs and YouTube in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s and also aired at times during TLC's Ready Set Learn block between scheduled programs from 1997 to 2003 as some of the network's Short Stuff breaks. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (March 15, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever (August 31, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever (August 17, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever (August 17, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (August 23, 1994) *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (August 23, 1994) Cast *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Huckle Cat and Harry Pig *Lacey Chabert as Lily Bunny and additional voices *Jeremy Miller as Freddie Fox *Latekea Vinson as Rhonda Raccoon and Little Bo Peep *Eden Riegel as Hilda Hippo, Mary, Kitten #3 and additional voices *Corey Burton as Father Cat *Alec Baldwin as Smokey, Sparky and Snozzle *Mara Wilson as Sally Cat *Becky Swonke as Mary Mouse *Jeff Bennett as Sergeant Murphy *Frank Oz as Bananas Gorilla *Alexander C. Iwachiw as Ole Owl, Henry Dog, Gary Goat, Elephant #1 and additional voices *Rickey Carter as Ned Alligator *Joanna Leeds as Ursula Pig, Anne Bear and additional voices *Justin Shenkarow as Alex Bear *Jason Mendelson as David Raccoon and Ole Owl *J.D. Daniels as Willy Bunny *Brad Kesten as Arthur Pig *Brett Johnson as Tom Wolf *Sean Collins as Freddie Fox *Emily Perl Kingsley as Iris Pig, Polly Pig, Susie Tiger, Yolanda Yak and additional voices *Lacey Chabert as Elephant #2, The Mouse, Kitten #1 and additional voices *Ami Foster as Betty Dog, Edna Bunny, Libby Leopard, Ursula Dog and Ralph Pig *Brandon Stewart as Ralphie Raccoon *Danielle Keaton as Sally Pig and additional voices *Michael Levesque as Freddie Fox, Kitten #2 and additional voices *Jennifer Banko as Kathy Cat *Kaitlyn Walker as Christine Beaver and Zara Rabbit *Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mr. Fixit, Mr. Raccoon, Mr. Read-a-Lot and additional voices *Dave Coulier as Sparky *George Carlin as Snozzle *Debi Derryberry as Smokey *Jane Woods as Mrs. Bunny and Mother Pig *Agnes Herrmann as Mother Cat, Mrs. Bunny, Mrs. Raccoon, Ma Pig, The Mouse Firefighter, Mom Crocodile, Mrs. Owl, Mrs. Mouse, Olive Owl, The Teacher, Miss Honey, Travel Agent Sally, Truck Driver Rhonda, Builder Lily, Mail Carrier Olive and additional voices *Ron Marshall as Fireman Ralph, Marvin Mouse, Mouse Firefighters, Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Bunny, Mr. Frumble, Marvin Mouse, The Spider, Peter Painter, Captain Bruno, Ollie Owl, Pa Pig, Father Pig, Farmer Fox, Baker Freddie, Eddie, Grocer Huckle, Fluffy, Fred, Ginger, Isabella, Ferdinand, The Sheep, The Royal Baker, King Lion, Mr. Rabbit, Wee Willie Winkie, Bob Fox, Mr. Mouse, Mr. Owl, Mr. Fox, Mr. Elephant and additional voices *Henry Hammack as Doctor Lion *Ann Duquesnay as Miss Honey, Patty Elephant, Violet Hippo, Wilma Walrus and Mrs. Cat *Elaine Collins as Pilot Hilda, Mrs. Hippo and The Cow *Doris Belack as Grandma Bear, Nurse Nelly and Old Mother Hubbard *Rob Paulsen as The Dish *Mary Kay Bergman as The Spoon *Allison Hashmall as Olive Owl, Lily Bunny, Mary Mouse and additional voices *Jeanne Cairns as Grandma Bear, Old Mother Hubbard, Old Woman and additional voices *Blaze Berdahl as Glenda Goat, Jimmy Bunny, Kathy Cat and Quincy Cat *Tommy J. Michaels as Bruno Bear, Larry Lion, Alex Bear and additional voices *Richard Newman as Old King Cole *Barbara Kellerman as Mother Goose *Jim Thurman as The Narrator *Larry Robinson as The Narrator (Note: Future and mixed up voice actors do not voice the characters. But the original voice actors do!) Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all videos of the series. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have previews, thus being released in 1989. **They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. **But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose videos do have previews and they do also have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *ABC is the only video where the title has more than just two colors. *Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the shortest. *ABC and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Songs and Stories and Sing Along Mother Goose videos do not. *In 2013, ACME Crime Net (distributor of Where In The World is Carmen Sandiego?, Golden Step Ahead, Spot the Dog and Chucklewood Critters/Buttons & Rusty among other shows) syndicated the video series to YouTube. The original uploads contain a closed caption bug at the beginning of the video. After the title is shown, a CBS StereoSound logo appears for a few seconds. In 2017 and 2018, the videos were digitally enhanced in High Definition and the closed caption and stereo bugs were placed inside a box along with the TV rating. *These videos were closed captioned by The National Captioning Institute. ACME Crime Net's prints were captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. Category:Video Series Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever